


See No Evil

by lemonicee



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonicee/pseuds/lemonicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark catches Lex in the act, so to speak, and then things get interesting. Well, more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See No Evil

## See No Evil

by rachel_shanz

<http://highon-life.livejournal.com/>

* * *

See No Evil

Clark should look away. No, really. He knows he should. But he just...can't. It's impossible, like his eyes are somehow magnetically drawn to the couch in Lex's office. Which, it's not like they don't have a good _reason_ to be fixed on that particular area. Because it's, well, attention catching. And if that's not the understatement of the decade, Clark doesn't know what is. 

"Attention catching" barely even scratches the surface of what Clark's seeing. Which would be Lex. Sprawled out across the black leather, his head tipped back against the cushions, eyes shut. Oh, and his pants are unzipped. And he's jerking himself off. 

See what Clark means about understatement? 

Lex slides his hand easily up his cock, giving it a sharp twist at the head that pulls a low moan from his throat. It's all Clark can do to keep an answering moan from escaping his own mouth as his cock goes suddenly hard in his jeans. Shit. He really, really should leave. Now. 

Really. 

He tries, kind of. He makes an honest to God effort to take his eyes _off_ Lex and focus on something else...like, oh, that apple on the side table. That apple from his farm. That his mother grew. Yes, his mother. His mother and his father and... 

Dammit, Lex is moaning again. Well, there goes _that_ idea. Because now Lex is arching off the couch, thrusting into his fist and Clark is pretty sure that the house - no, the _castle_ could fall down around them and he still wouldn't be able to tear himself away. 

Lex is...gorgeous. That's not a word Clark is used to associating with guys, but there's no other way to describe it. The top buttons of Lex's shirt are undone, and everytime he moves Clark catches new glimpses of smooth, pale skin. Lex's tongue flicks out and run along his lips, wetting them, and Clark can't help but think of what those lips would look like wrapped around his cock, sucking and licking and... 

Whoa. 

Where did that come from? Clark has never had...those kinds of thoughts about another guy before. And, okay, so maybe watching his best friend jerk off is getting him harder than he's ever been, but that's different. It's like, watching porn, or something. Wanting Lex to...do things to him. Wanting to do things to Lex. That's something else entirely. 

Clark's body, however, doesn't seem to be making the distinction. Before he knows what he's doing, his fingers are stroking his cock through his jeans, imitating the rhythm Lex has set with his own hand. 

And this time? This time Clark _does_ moan. Not loudly, but not quietly enough to escape Lex's attention. The other man's head snaps up, his hand stilling as his eyes lock on the doorway. On Clark. 

Clark can't move, it's like his feet are glued to the floor. All he can do is stare, wide-eyed, and listen to the pounding of his heart as he waits for Lex to say something, do something, _anything_. And after a moment, he does. He smiles, a slow curving of his mouth that makes something in Clark's stomach tighten. 

"Come here," Lex says, his voice so raw that Clark almost doesn't recognize it. And, just like that, Clark can move again. And he does, crossing the room to Lex in a motion that is probably faster than it should be, but hopefully Lex is too far gone to notice things like that. As if Lex ever misses anything. Lex is sitting up, though, reaching for Clark's hand and pulling him down beside him on the couch, and Clark is suddenly hard pressed to remember his own name, much less anything else. 

He thinks he says Lex's name, but he's not entirely sure, because Lex is kissing him now and Clark doesn't think he could get any words out when Lex's lips are moving over his like that. And, God, Lex's tongue is in his mouth and Clark is...whimpering? 

Yes, that's definitely a whimper. And that's a gasp. And that's his voice, saying _please_ and _Lex_ and _God, more_. Under any other circumstances, Clark might be self-conscious about, you know, _begging_ , but, at the moment, its working. Lex is leaning over him, throwing one thigh across Clark's lap and straddling him. Then he's pressed against Clark's chest and somehow his shirt is off, so it's all warm skin and hard muscles under Clark's hands as they roam down Lex's back, stroking and caressing and pulling Lex closer. Lex's hand slides down between them, grasping the hem of Clark's t-shirt and dragging it up and over his head. 

"Are you sure?" Lex asks, panting hot breath into Clark's mouth as his fingers wander down Clark's chest. 

Clark nods, trying to force his voice to work, and finally manages a strangled "Yes, Lex, please." 

Lex smiles again, another real, genuine smile, the kind Clark could get used to. "Good," he says. 

And then he's on his knees in front of Clark, dragging open the zipper of his jeans, and Clark has never watched porn, but he's almost certain nothing could possibly be hotter than Lex's lips, red and slightly swollen from kissing, closing around the head of Clark's cock. 

Holy fuck. Lex's mouth is hot, so hot, and wet and altogether the most perfect thing Clark has ever felt. He's heard that blowjobs are good, but he never imagined it would be like this. Clark can't help thrusting his hips forward, sliding his cock further past Lex's lips. But Lex takes it, he leans forward, even, swallowing as Clark pushes down his throat. God, Clark's not going to last long, he can already feel the humming in his body, under his skin, that means he's close. He's talking, he thinks, he can feel his mouth moving, forming words. But he has no clue what he's saying. It could be anything. He suspects, though, that it's probably more begging. Mixed with Lex's name and a few choice curse words. 

He tightens his grip on arm of the couch, being careful not to rip right through the - probably imported - leather and the lets his other hand drop to Lex's head, drifting his fingers down the side of Lex's face. Lex sucks, hard, his cheeks hollowing out. Clark can feel himself, the hardness of his cock in Lex's mouth as he moves his head and that's enough, Clark arches off the couch, his whole body tensing, tightening. Then he's coming, moaning and thrusting down Lex's throat, all control forgotten. Lex doesn't stop, just keeps up a steady suction until it borders on too much and Clark gasps, almost in pain. 

Then Lex pulls back, letting go of Clark's cock with a slight popping sound that reverberates up Clark's spine. He rocks back on his heels, one hand braced against Clark's knee, the other working his own cock, fast and hard, until he's gasping and coming all over his hand. 

Lex looks up, meeting Clark's eyes, and brings his fingers to his mouth. He sucks them into his mouth one by one, licking them clean. Clark groans, he's getting hard again and he really thinks that, this time, he'd like to suck Lex off. That sounds good. Better than good. It sounds like the best idea _ever_. And that's only reinforced when Lex pushes himself to his feet and leans over Clark, bringing his head down to kiss Clark, rough and dirty. 

Clark can taste himself on Lex's tongue, mixed with something that is purely Lex. "Come on," Lex says, breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against Clark's. "I want you in my bed." 

Yeah, like Clark's gonna say no to that. 


End file.
